


you're so golden.

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Objectively, it’s probably one of the gayest things Richie’s ever done, and he’s been in a committed relationship with another guy since he was in high school.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Anonymous





	you're so golden.

**Author's Note:**

> a (late) secret santa gift for a friend. much love from 10,000 miles away.

Objectively, it’s probably one of the gayest things Richie’s ever done, and he’s been in a committed relationship with another guy since he was in high school.

It’s not like they haven’t talked about it before, getting married.

They talk about it a lot, actually. Richie knows that Eddie wants a small ceremony —nothing too big, just the two of them and their closest friends; and he absolutely has his heart set on a three tier wedding cake.

_(“There’s only seven of us, Eds, we wouldn’t need that much cake.”)_

Richie, on the other hand, is happy to just have Eddie. 

He knows —has known for _years_ — that Eddie's it for him. He doesn’t need a ceremony, or a certificate to validate that.

Still, if it makes Eddie happy then he’ll do it. 

Richie would do just about anything to make Eddie happy.

That’s the thought he keeps with him as his mouse hovers over the checkout button, eyes widening dramatically at the seller’s service fees.

Richie’s not rich, by any means. He’s luckier than most to be able to live comfortably, thanks to some very generous people on the internet who like his podcast enough to give him money on a monthly basis, and the companies that put their businesses on the line by agreeing to sponsor him. 

It’s all fine. Really.

If Eddie wants to see his favorite ex-boyband member when he comes to New York, and have floor level seats, and wear a “treat people with kindness” hoodie that costs more than Richie normally spends on an entire outfit, then Richie’s gonna make it happen — for the sanctity of true love or something.

Besides, Richie has a plan. 

Well, _no_ , he has part of a plan. 

Okay, he has a ring. A very expensive ring that’s been hidden in an old shoebox in the back of their closet collecting cobwebs while Richie sat around like an idiot with his thumb up his ass for _months,_ waiting for the right time to pop the question.

“The time is now. Tick tock, motherfucker.” Richie says to himself one day.

Eddie looks up, confused, from where his head had been resting on Richie’s shoulder while he dozed. “Huh?” he asks groggily.

“Nothing, beloved. Go back to sleep.” Richie hushes him, running a soothing hand through Eddie’s hair until his breathing evens out again.

+

The concert is on a Friday night.

It’s perfect because it gives Eddie enough time to shower and change out of his work clothes, and Richie can upload his biweekly episode before they head out.

Traffic is a nightmare, which is to be expected, but Eddie’s nearly vibrating out of his seat with excitement the whole ride there, and Richie maybe lets that adorable fact distract him from the hundreds of other people on the road whose licensing he’s genuinely questioning.

They make it to the venue unscathed, which is a blessing on it’s own, and Richie’s grateful enough that he doesn’t even complain when he has to fork over a ridiculous amount of money to pay for parking. That’s showbiz, baby.

It’s packed, naturally, but eventually they make it to their section, close to the stage.

“I can’t believe you got me tickets to see Harry Styles,” Eddie breathes, taking in the venue around them. It’s beautiful, filled with art, and paintings, and high ceilings. Richie’s staring at the side of Eddie’s face.

“I can’t believe you like his British accent but not mine,” Richie jokes, trying to ignore the ring weighing down his back pocket.

Eddie just looks at him though, all soft and full of love, and Richie has to duck his head down before he blows the whole thing.

+

The concert is amazing. Eddie screams along to every word, he jumps around, and cheers and shouts—and Richie’s torn between watching the performance and watching his man.

It’s over too soon. Eventually, the lights come back up, and people start filing out in a rush, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Eddie starts to follow the crowd but Richie grabs his hand to stop him. 

At Eddie’s questioning gaze he says, “Let’s just stay a minute, okay? Until it’s a little more cleared out.”

If Eddie notices the tremor in Richie’s voice, or how clammy his hands are, he doesn’t say anything– just nods in easy agreement. 

“That was fucking incredible, dude.” Eddie says, talking a little bit loud over the ringing in his ears. “I still can’t believe you did this for me. Look how close we are!” he gestures excitedly to the now-empty stage, like Richie could’ve somehow managed to forget.

“Close enough for him to sweat on us.” Richie nods, and Eddie gags.

When there’s only a few people left in the venue, Richie clears his throat and says, “Eds.”

Eddie looks up at him curiously, eyes squinting when Richie doesn’t say anything.

It’s now or never, Richie thinks, getting down on one knee slowly. He hears it pop. God, he’s not even thirty but he’s getting _old_.

Eddie’s eyes widen and he starts blushing like crazy. He grabs at Richie’s arms trying to pull him up, but Richie holds firm, struggling to keep his balance.

“What are you _doing_?” Eddie asks, incredulous, shaking his head at Richie in disbelief.

“Um. What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Trying to give me head in a public space? Which is _illegal_ , dumbass.” he says _illegal_ slowly, like he’s talking to a child and Richie bristles.

“I’m not trying to suck your dick, asshole, I’m _trying_ to ask you to marry me!” he shouts, affronted.

Eddie blanches, then goes red again, then his eyes get even wider and he puts his face in his hands. 

“Fuck, I ruined it. Did I ruin it? I’m sorry, Rich.” he says miserably.

Richie laughs. “You didn’t ruin anything, baby. Except me, for all other people ever. Now will you let me propose to you, please?”

Eddie nods, eyes wet as Richie pulls the ring out of his pocket.

“Edwin Spaghedwin,” he starts and Eddie shoves at him, nearly knocking him over. Richie starts again.

“Eddie, I’ve loved you since we were kids. Never in a million years did I think that I would be able to have this. This love, this life, it’s so unreal sometimes. I love you so much it _hurts_ , and I can’t imagine a life without you. There is no life without you. I want you, always and forever. Eds, will you Harry me?”

Eddie blinks. “Will I ‘ _Harry’_ you?”

“Huh?”

“You said w... it doesn’t matter. The answer is yes. A hundred thousand times _yes_ , Rich.”

Richie slides the ring on his fiance’s finger, jumping up for joy, ignoring the creak in his knees.

As far as proposals go, it could’ve gone a lot worse.

+

“You’re not allowed to pick the music tonight, asshole. Don’t talk to the DJ. Don’t even look his way.” Eddie says on the day of the ceremony. He’s dressed in white button down and fitted dress pants that hug him the right way. Richie can’t look away.

“But it’s _Stan_.” Richie groans. Stan looks up when he hears his name and waves at them from behind his booth. Richie waves back, grinning widely.

“No.” Eddie says, walking away to go talk to their friends. Richie watches his husband’s ass as he leaves.

If later that night Richie slips Stan a $20 bill to play _Adore You_ justso he see the way Eddie’s face light up as he dances wildly, _freely_ , singing along to every word, then that’s his business.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
